villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Celosia (Shadow of the Colossus)
The Eleventh Colossus, nicknamed Celosia, is a major antagonist from the video game Shadow of the Colossus. It is the eleventh boss encountered in the game and a vessel for the essence of Dormin. History Past Celosia and the other sixteen Colossi were created by Lord Emon to contain the fragmented essence of the defeated evil Dormin. He set them all to wander the Forbidden Lands, destroying anyone that comes their way, so that Dormin could never be resurrected. ''Shadow of the Colossus'' When a young man named Wander trespasses in the Forbidden Lands and asks the disembodied spirit of Dormin to resurrect his deceased lover Mono, Dormin agrees under the condition that Wander kill all of the sixteen colossi (tricking Wander into releasing his essence so he may be reborn). Wander agrees, and sets off. Celosia is the eleventh colossus that he encounters, dwelling in a small temple at the bottom of a canyon to the north. Upon entering, Celosia will leap out from its hiding place and immediately attack Wander by charging and clawing at him. Wander must escape behind one of the many braziers dotted across the hall and climb up onto it. Once there, he must provoke Celosia into charging, which will knock loose a burning stick from the fire. Wander must then carefully run and retrieve the stick, but it extinguishes upon being picked up. Wander must then escape back to a brazier and relight the stick so that a small fire burns at the end of it. Wander can then approach Celosia, who fears the flames and will slowly back away from them, although it will swipe if Wander gets too close. Wander must force Celosia back to a cliff before the torch burns out. Once at the cliff, Celosia will back up off of it, falling down and breaking its armor and revealing its exposed sigil. Wander must then quickly abandon the torch and make his way down the cliffside and onto Celosia's back, waking the colossus up. It will buck and thrash around attempting to shake Wander off, but Wander must keep his grip and stab the sigil. Once its vital has been stabbed enough times, Celosia will collapse to the ground and die, releasing the fragmented essence of Dormin contained within its body. This fragmental part of Dormin will bring Wander back to the Shrine of Worship, where he will be prepared to face his next foe. It will later combine with the other fifteen parts to form Dormin, who will possess Wander and later be banished by Lord Emon. Celosia's corpse can be seen as the credits roll. Gallery Images Celosia 4.jpg CelosiaWander.jpg CelosiaWander2.jpg CelosiaFire.jpg|Celosia fearing the fire. CelosiaCliff.jpg|Celosia falling from the cliff. CelosiaSigil.jpg|Celosia's sigil CelosiaConceptArt.jpg|Concept art Celosia 2.jpg|Concept art CelosiaHD.jpg Videos Shadow of the Colossus Celosia Boss Fight - 11th Colossus (PS3 1080p) Trivia *It is possible to lure Celosia close enough to the edge that it falls over without having to use the torch. *Celosia is the only colossus which the player has to fight with a weapon other than the sword and the bow: the burning torch. *Even if Wander has already shattered Celosia's armor, players can repeat the process of dislodging a torch and luring it off the edge. The same cutscene will play, though the music track will not silence nor will Celosia receive any additional damage. *Celosia has the least amount of health out of all colossi, as two maxed charged stabs are enough to down it. *No matter where Celosia dies in the arena, its corpse will always be preserved in the center of the temple. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Team ICO Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Grey Zone Category:Mute Category:Monsters Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Cowards Category:Force of Nature Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fragmental Category:Tragic Category:Genderless Category:Amoral Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Creation Category:Animals Category:Nameless Category:Symbolic Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Ferals Category:Guardians Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Elementals